Cepu?
by Ricchi
Summary: Sakura Haruno hanya ingin mengintrogasi pacar sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha—"...Lalu untuk apa kau menembaknya kalau tidak niat?"—tapi kok jawaban pemuda itu malah—"Karena aku hanya niat berpacaran denganmu."—lho? Sakura kok jadi cepu? /AU, OS, Nista/ Untuk reycchi ;) RnR? ;3


.

"Hei, jadilah pacarku."

A-apa ini mimpi? Hai, orang yang kau suka baru saja...

...menembak sahabatmu.

"E-eh?" netra _aquamarrine_ milik Ino melebar, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk mempertemukan matanya dengan Sakura Haruno.

Ini Sasuke Uchiha! Laki-laki itu sedang menembak Ino? Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum, " _Hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

Tadi ceritanya gadis usia tujuh belas dengan rambut merah muda—Sakura Haruno—sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ itu mencegat mereka. Ia dengan _straightforward-nya_ menembak sahabatnya. Dan sahabatnya menerima laki-laki itu di depannya. Mereka jadian di hadapan Sakura.

Selesai. Ngenes _story_ ini baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Fiksi ini untuk teman tertjintah, **reycchi** ;3

.

Selamat membaca, _Minna_! ;D

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s), bahasa gak baku, asdf, nista, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cepu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Well_ , sebagai teman yang baik sudah seharusnya Sakura Haruno ikut bahagia saat temannya sedang senang, 'kan?

Seperti saat ini, perempuan dengan surai gulali yang sebenarnya merupakan pemeran utama dari fiksi ini bahkan rela mengintrogasi pacar sahabatnya. Oke, ngenes ... lagi. Mengingat fakta kalau Sakura pun menyukai pemuda itu. Salahnya juga sih tak pernah cerita soal perasaannya ke Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia malu.

Tunggu. Kenapa pula Sakura harus mengintrogasi pacar sahabatnya? Oke sepertinya deskripsi soal 'pacar sahabatnya' harus diganti agar fiksi ini tidak nampak lebih ngenes. Kita sebut saja Sasuke Uchiha, _deal_?

Jadi, tiga hari yang lalu Ino ditembak di dekat gerbang sekolah. Lalu, setelah menerima Sasuke mereka bahkan pulang bersama dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sebetulnya sampai sekarang pun masih _jleb_ abis.

Mereka nampak baik-baik saja sebelum Ino mulai marah-marah lewat curhatannya. Dalam tiga hari kata perempuan setengah Inggris itu, Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti kacang. Iya kacang, dikacangin.

Ngenes ya? Tapi tidak se- _ngenes_ Sakura. Biar ngenes begini sebenarnya Sakura itu rubah. Dalam hati dia bersorak senang. Yaa, sekali lagi sebagai teman yang baik, Sakura tetap harus mengintrogasi pacar saha—Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengetahui alasan laki-laki itu bertingkah jahat pada Ino.

Jadilah Sakura membawa paksa pemuda Uchiha itu ke atas atap. Dia menatap lurus wajah tampan khas asia laki-laki itu. Namun, segera saja Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya begitu bertemu dengan oniksnya. Jantungnya deg-degan dengan sensasi aneh yang menyebalkan. Perutnya seperti digoda oleh sekawanan kupu-kupu kecil. Hei, sadar Haruno! Ini pac—Sasuke Uchiha!

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan sahabatku?" semburnya sok galak dengan ekspresi seperti perempuan tipe _tsundere._

"Karena aku ingin," balas Sasuke santai nampak tak minat.

Semilir angin sore menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya. Wajahnya yang menoleh ke arah langit senja membuatnya terlihat keren. Sangat keren.

Sial. Sakura harus menahan ini, _shannaro_! Ia mulai menelan ludahnya, "Mana bisa begitu? Kau niat berpacaran dengan Ino tidak sih?"

"Tidak."

 _Krik._

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, kerutan keningnya semakin dalam. Eits, luarnya boleh saja terlihat heran. Dalamnya ... pesta pora jejingkrakan bahagia. Dasar sahabat yang jahat.

 _Kalau begitu pacaran denganku saja,_ shannaro!

"Hah? Kenapa? Lalu untuk apa kau menembaknya kalau tidak niat?"

Secepat kilat ini terjadi. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tirus Sakura lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir perempuan itu.

Jantung Sakura Haruno terasa berhenti berdetak, seperti baru saja diambil oleh dewa kematian bahkan mungkin jantungnya sudah hilang.

Masih menangkupkan kedua pipi gadis itu dengan jarak kurang dari satu jengkal, Sasuke berucap, "Karena aku hanya niat berpacaran denganmu."

E-eh? Senang sih, sangat malah! Ia tak percaya ucapan itu keluar dari mulut sang pujaan hati! Tapi tunggu. Merebut pacar sahabat ... bukankah cepu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rima's Cuap Space:** Untuk yang gak tahu cepu, kalo di daerah saya cepu itu semacam pengkhianatan(?) Nusuk temen dari belakang gitu lol xD artinya beda-beda sih di sini juga._. Btw, enek banget ya ngetik di mobil lewat hp pula _

Untuk reycchi semoga suka yaa x'D sorry lama balesannya, buat yang satunya ntar ya tunggu ilham dulu wkwk

Terus rikuesan lain ... mohon maaf belum bisa terealisasikan /tsah. Apalagi yang rikues tema berat-berat orz maaf bangeet belum bisa bikin huhuhu kondisi badan juga lagi kurang fit ;_;

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe sini. Boleh minta tanggapannya? XD makasih ;3

 **.**

 **omake**

 **.**

Itu dia, perempuan yang sudah menghantuinya beberapa bulan ini. Dia, Sakura Haruno yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan teman satu pinangnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Beberapa langkah lagi kedua gadis itu sampai ke sini, ke tempatnya. Astaga, apa-apaan ini? Kok Sasuke Uchiha jadi cupu begini? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar dengan tempo aneh?

Meski kegugupannya tak tergambar sama sekali di wajah tampannya, Sasuke memotong jalan kedua perempuan itu dengan langkah mantap.

Pemuda itu menatap emerald Sakura. Sayangnya, secara reflek Sasuke memalingkan tatapan wajahnya malah menatap Ino. Dia grogi?

"Hei, jadilah pacarku."

Boleh saja ucapannya lancar jaya tanpa gugup. Tapi kalo direksinya salah ... malah lebih fatal 'kan? Kenapa dia dengan dungunya malah menghadap ke Ino Yamanaka? Marga Uchiha-nya bisa tertawa kalau begini! Cih.

"E-eh?" Ino melempar tatapan heran dengan Sakura. Sekarang dengan ajaib perempuan berambut pirang itu malah memberikan ojigi, " _hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Ino kemudian memberikan senyum mautnya, ia melirik ke arah Sakura, "Jidat, aku pulang bersama dengan _pacarku_ dulu, yaa. Jaa!"

Secara paksa Ino menarik tangan Sasuke, sesekali ia melirik sahabatnya yang auranya terlihat suram. Ia greget. Ini berdua saling suka tapi lama banget geraknya. Ino tahu kalau sahabatnya menyukai laki-laki di sampingnya, ketahuan dari gerak-geriknya. Sakura tidak mau cerita sama sekali sih.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke setelah jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari Sakura adalah, "Kenapa kau menjawab permintaanku, Sialan?"

"Eh, kalau nembak yang benar! Masa lihatnya ke aku sih. Uchiha tapi idiot. Aku membantumu tahu biar kau tak malu. Sudah biar nanti aku cari jalan keluarnya," marahnya panjang lebar.

Hmm, sebenarnya Ino menerima Sasuke di depan Sakura juga mau menjahili gadis itu sedikit. Makanya kalau suka sama orang langsung cerita sama sahabat biar tidak kena cepu!

 **.**

 **:v**

 **.**


End file.
